


雛橫：浮世片隅

by shadowjo



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjo/pseuds/shadowjo
Summary: 吉原paro，有亮→橫單箭頭。「可別太招惹地方官的狗。」「只招惹你。」
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 7





	雛橫：浮世片隅

**Author's Note:**

> 無力填的設定，在能力所及部分寫了自己喜歡的片段，一些背景介紹：（本文丸安倉未出場）
> 
> ●花魁橫昴安。吉原沒有男妓不過這裡設定是男女都有，而且男妓也可以當上花魁。  
> ●服飾：橫黑紫鑲金，昴紅黑帶黃，安各色藍加銀絲。  
> ●頭牌昴安，擁護者各半，橫人氣不高但是客層廣，有被長輩喜愛的傾向。  
> ●樂器：昴三味線，安日本箏（其實也擅長三味線，但是三人一起表演時都是演奏箏），橫羯鼓。橫不單獨表演，昴安可各自獨立。  
> ●遊廓無限屋主人是雛，表面是妓館其實是殺手組織，背後有政府勢力。  
> ●昴安貼身武器是弦線，橫是髮簪。  
> ●丸是用吳服商人掩飾的情報頭子，和無限屋掛勾，每次帶布來都是來傳遞情報或任務。  
> ●倉是混世二世祖，最喜歡舉辦宴會從雛那裡把昴安拐帶出來玩，莫名和橫氣味相投。  
> ●亮是官爺，其他設定會捏收到最後。

橫山醒來的瞬間不確定自己在哪，與平常不同的趴臥睡姿讓他一時間沒認出自己的房間。

下一秒鼻間熟悉的牡丹薰香讓他放鬆警戒，撐起手臂準備起身時牽動背後的傷口，讓他悶哼一聲倒回床鋪裡。

後知後覺地感受到背上火辣辣的疼痛，沉重的腦袋緩慢運轉，想起昨晚任務結束撤退時被發現，背後挨了狠狠的一下，充滿倒刺的刀劃開的傷口血肉翻飛，用意志力撐著失血過多的身體，回到自己的地方才失去意識倒下。

傷口可能有感染，他正在低燒，耳朵感覺悶悶的頭也很痛，小心的坐起來喚了自己的禿，男孩拉開紙門瞧見他已經醒了，慌慌張張地帶著傷藥和新的軟布進來。

坐著讓人換藥時，發現窗戶隔板支起一點空隙，暖橘色的夕陽從那道縫隙斜斜的照進來，將腳邊的榻榻米曬得溫熱。

肯定是那個人來過了，只有他總是嫌自己的房間關的密不透風對健康不好，接著就不顧他的意願將窗戶敞開，回頭對他笑說曬曬太陽真好。

明明做夜晚生意才是對健康最不好的事，為了不讓早上的太陽打擾他的睡眠，必須將陽光可能照進來的地方全部封起，一丁點光線都能讓他失眠。

禿拆下吸滿血的褐色繃帶幫他換藥，他雖然沒吭聲，但藥粉撒在傷口上的疼痛讓周邊肌肉不受控制的抽動，讓男孩害怕的不敢動手。

「別怕，不痛的。」

禿帶著哭腔要他不要逞強，換藥的手勢變輕，不知道是想轉移誰的注意力開始閒聊。

「村上大人寅時來過，要大夫確保您的背不會留下疤痕。」

寅時……所以他在窗戶透光的情況下毫無知覺的睡了大半天啊。

「您這麼美麗的肌膚如果留疤就太可惜了。」 

「那個勢力商人大概是怕商品碰壞就不能賺錢了吧。」不過為了避免給夜晚營業帶來多餘的麻煩，還是不要留下疤比較好，不然這副軀體怎樣都無所謂。

「請別這麼說，您就是彆扭，總是曲解大人的好意。」

橫山輕哼，對於彆扭的評語最多只能這樣反抗，禿在他背後低低的笑，像是發現對玩具假裝不屑一顧卻偷偷叼走藏起來的貓。

「好了，村上大人請您今晚休息，不要到茶屋去了。」

橫山隨意應了一聲，禿隨即補上一句也不要亂跑。最後一句話像會燙傷他一樣丟下就跑，鼓起勇氣只能說到這個程度，想必原話更難聽吧。

什麼意思，說得好像他本來會亂跑一樣。

橫山在床鋪上坐了一會，起了反抗的心態，套上顏色最深最樸素的外衣──怕傷口滲血透出來嚇到別的遊女，淺白腰帶鬆垮的繫上，頭髮隨意捲起盤在後腦用髮簪一插，準備出去晃晃。

走到張見世的時間尚早，天色才剛昏黃，坐在格子裡遊女還很多，他挑了一個靠後的位置，朝認出他的遊女比了噤聲的手勢，透過窗欄間距望著外面熙來攘往的尋芳客。

服飾華貴或樸素，行事大方或遮掩，人人臉上都帶著春風一度的期盼，金錢堆砌的快樂無比真實，滑嫩緊緻和炙熱都不是虛幻一場。

在酒色肉慾化身的花街裡，雙手抱胸神色警戒的人看起來就十分突兀了。

橫山敏銳的注意到緩緩走近的一行人中，有位特別緊張的小兄弟。中央駕籠裡的人明顯是個大人物，來花街尋芳居然出動這麼多人護送也不避諱。

那黝黑的小夥子可能是微服變裝的同心，負責護送駕籠裡的人，不過似乎對花街氣氛不甚自在。下巴壓低不敢直視遊女卻又因任務在身只得快速掃視，臉上盡是靦腆為難之色，不小心瞄到苟且之事還會羞赧的移開視線。

真是耿直。

不過這種人一旦開葷……可是沒羞沒臊的。

隊伍接近他的所在處，橫山收回視線，避免和同心對上。做他這行對正義氣息總是非常敏感，反之亦然，難保對方從審視的目光裡看穿什麼。

＊

踏上花街瞬間就感到渾身不對勁，空氣中飄散著胭脂氣味和異香，太陽才剛西斜就已經瀰漫奢糜之氣，錦戶收攏雙臂壓抑著不適感，這塊用美麗偽裝的汙穢之地讓他感覺格格不入。

五官立體充滿男人味的錦戶很受遊女歡迎，隔著格子對他調笑逗得他面紅耳赤，要不是得護送自家大人的貴客，他一輩子也不會踏進花街。壓下急躁低頭前行，只要趕快將人送進茶屋就可以避開鶯鶯燕燕的媚眼了。

會注意到那個人是個意外。

他本來只是想將視線落在一個不會盯著他看的人身上。

那名男妓坐在格子深處不起眼的角落，不主動攬客，衣著也很隨便，領口不成體統的微敞，半垂著眼簾，放空的盯著外頭。百無聊賴的神情像世俗浮塵都與他無關，淡漠的態度無端生出一種他才是主宰者的形象，睥睨眾生不染塵埃。

也許是盯得太過，了無生機的漆黑眼眸突然與他的視線相撞。

錦戶一個機伶，腳步放緩，卻見那對眼眸輕眨，轉瞬間注入靈氣，對他揚起輕淺一笑。

白皙的肌膚和兩旁刻意塗白的遊女不同，天生的膚色讓他不用上粉卻更勝無數，那抹淡笑如凍土回春，第一枝新綠突破殘雪妖嬈地朝他晃啊晃。

錦戶像被勾去魂魄般停下腳步，就連原本很嫌棄的不得體衣領，在體會到鎖骨間的白皮膚被深黑襯托出何等風貌時，恨不得能把領口再撕開一些。

也許是自己的樣子太傻，那人露出發現新奇玩意的表情，笑得更加燦爛。

傻站在張見世外圍的行徑，被一位從後方匆忙跑出來拉攏男子領口的孩子打斷，錦戶這才回神，發現自己應該護送的隊伍走遠了，慌張地追去。

＊

橫山發現那名同心盯著他看，不禁起了戲弄的心思。

被嬌滴滴的嗓音喊聲小兄弟都會臉紅的人，如果逗一逗會變得多可愛呢。

看準時機露出被安形容是千年狐狸精出世的勾人微笑，那人行動一滯，呆站在格子外不走了。

見對方靈魂出竅的樣子，惡作劇得逞的橫山笑得更張揚。

「……您怎麼會在這裡！」

玩弄老鼠的樂趣被打斷，橫山在心裡嘆了一口氣。他的禿發現他，就算沒轉身去看，從語氣裡的十萬火急就能想像對方的表情了。

男孩撲過來把他的衣領攏緊，重新繫好鬆垮的腰帶，「您的身分不該坐在這裡，也不能穿這樣到處跑。」雖然音量壓低了，但高度緊張讓嗓音又快又破碎，「新造們都在找您！村上大人已經知道您沒有待在房間裡了，我們快點回去！」

橫山抹去對方鼻頭上的汗，「別緊張。」

跪坐在面前的禿仰起小臉氣呼呼地瞪他，要是眼眶不含淚的話會更有氣勢。

「是我自己亂跑。」伸出手，孩子快速意會撐著橫山讓他站起來，「我會和村上說的，不用怕他責怪。」

「重點明明不是這個，您的身體、」

扶著橫山的手被用力捏了一下，意識到自己在公共場合多嘴的禿趕緊閉上嘴。

回到房間，免不了被氣勢洶洶的年長新造教訓一頓，在遊廓裡打滾一輩子的女人比主人還恐怖，禿站在旁邊不敢吱聲，橫山假意聽了一會，苦笑著要姊姊們放過傷患，才終於獲得清淨。

「飯菜都涼了，我拿去熱過吧。」

「不用了，就這樣吃吧，你也一起。」

禿為了找他想必也還沒吃飯，餓肚子對成長期的小孩不好，橫山留他一起用餐。

「不行，這樣不合規矩。」

「別這樣正經八百的。喏，新出的醃梅子，很好吃喔。」

男孩嚥了口水，在食物的引誘下坐下來，小口小口地品嘗，滿足的瞇起眼，露出可愛的笑容。

橫山沒什麼食慾，動了幾下筷子就靠在一旁，新鮮的傷口將衣服浸濕，傷藥的止痛效果過後，背上一陣陣火燎般的疼痛，疼得他直冒虛汗。

禿吃飽撤下托盤回來幫他換藥，看他痛得虛軟不振的模樣也心疼，眼淚又在眼眶裡打轉。

「怎麼這麼愛哭。」

橫山趴著看不到後面，男孩已經盡力壓抑吸鼻子的聲音，但斗大淚珠滴在榻榻米上的聲音像筷子戳破紙門般沉悶，也在橫山內心戳出無數個小孔。

這麼心軟……以後要怎麼執行任務呢……

「把臉哭醜了以後會沒有客人喔。」

「……才沒有哭！」

看來是近墨者黑，彆扭的人帶出來的孩子也像了幾分。

換完藥，喝完藥湯，禿離開前請他好好休息，安靜下來的房間能聽見遠方茶屋的喧鬧，被村上打開的窗戶一直沒關上，樂聲悠揚地傳來，距離稍遠可是很清晰，橫山趴在床鋪上，在すばる淒切的歌聲中閉上眼睛。

不知何時樂聲停止了，取而代之的是芙蓉暖帳中的耳鬢斯磨，偶爾聽見幾聲令人臉紅心跳的呻吟，當作是夜鶯啼叫也就是自然不過的事情了。

夜深了，花街進入最濃稠的黑暗，寂靜讓橫山驚醒，才發現自己在不知不覺中睡著了。

拉起襦袢蓋住光裸的臂膀，在沒有燈光的無限屋裡行走對他來說輕而以舉，一樑一隅的位置嫻熟於心，悄悄摸進村上的房間也不是什麼難事。

村上房間透出微弱光芒，招呼沒打就把紙門拉開。

坐在案邊的人一點都不驚訝，燭光曖昧的在立體的臉上撒下大片陰影，朝他投來一眼就把帳本堆到一旁。

自在的靠近，把下巴擱到對方肩膀。

「放你假，卻不休息。」

「明明是你故意請人轉達那些話，反而讓我真的想亂跑了。」

「如何？看上哪個帥小夥了嗎？」

看來在張見世的風聲都傳進他耳裡了。

「是個一逗就傻住的小狗，挺可愛的。」

「可別太招惹地方官的狗。」

「只招惹你。」

順著話語，肩上的腦袋滑落，埋進不可言喻的地方。

「喂。」村上推了他一下，接觸到的肌膚燙手，「還燒著呢。」

橫山不理他，掀開對方衣服下擺，正要舔時抓在肩上的手使力，用足了力道阻止。

「痛……對傷患溫柔一點。」

「背上還在流血的人做什麼渾事。」

「換個地方充血搞不好血就止住了。」

「強詞奪理。」

雖說如此，但眼角的笑紋和放鬆的手指失去拒絕意味，反倒像欲拒還迎。總是異常敏銳的人沒有錯過對方肢體變化的含意，將蟄伏的器官納入口中。

趴臥在大腿上的橫山微妙的調整下半身姿勢時，村上留意到了。帶著粗繭的手掌握住對方，引起一陣輕顫，低笑換來對方的悶聲抗議，另一隻手掌安撫性的按壓後頸，便又溫順得像家貓一樣。

不需招呼，射進溫熱口腔裡是如此理所當然，性器被服侍周道地舔淨，枕在自己腿上的腦袋出了一層薄汗，忍著他的挑撥脹紅了耳朵。

白濁濺在掌心裡，隨手撕了一張案上的紙來擦拭，腿上的腦袋輕輕蹭了蹭。

「傷口裂開了。」

「明天繼續休息。」

「すばる的哭調能把你唱進墳墓裡。」

嗤笑一聲，「待遇這麼好，原來我還能葬進墳墓裡。」

─ END ─

**Author's Note:**

> 亮和橫看對眼後淪陷，因為橫坐在張見世裡還以為他是低階新造，開啟艱辛的遊廓征戰(？)之路。
> 
> 張見世基本是低階遊女賣身攬客的地方，所以禿才說花魁身分的橫不能坐在那裡。


End file.
